


Satoru Suzuki in the New World

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru wakes up in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.





	Satoru Suzuki in the New World

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SNW]**

**Satoru Suzuki in the New World**

**[SNW]**

Feeling his body tossing and turning, Satoru Suzuki eventually awoke from unconsciousness with a mean headache. 

"Ow, my head." Satoru commented as he rubbed his head with one hand while he felt the covers of his bed with another. "Wait, what?" He said to himself as he looked around and saw that the bedroom which he slept in wasn't his real world one. However, it did look familiar to the one he had in the DMMO-RPG he loved that he remembered playing in its last moments before it's shutdown. "And then what happened after that?" He asked himself and felt his curiosity rise even further when he saw that he was wearing the robes of his YGGDRASIL character, Momonga, yet his body was his usual Human one rather than an Undead Overlord.

Having had enough of sitting still on the bed, Satoru decided to stand on his own feet and exit the room. Upon opening the bedroom door, he was surprised to see two of the NPCs his gaming friends made, Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick belonging to the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, and the leader of the Floor Guardians, Albedo. Upon seeing Satoru, the two quickly bowed down to him.

"Lord Momonga, it pleases me to see that you have awakened." Demiurge spoke first.

Albedo added her own input as well. "I'm relieved as well, Lord. When the Pleiades and I saw you falling into unconsciousness with a Human form of all things, we were all deeply concerned."

'Holy crap.' Satoru cursed internally. 'This looks amazingly bad.'

**[SNW]**

**A bit shorter than what I would've preferred, but I admittedly had been struggling to write this one. I couldn't decide whether to write this one in E-Rantel with a full Adventurer party, or not until I realized that this is a one-shot prototype to a full-length Satoru story I think I'll work on at some point. The whole waking up a Human in the New World was just one out of a few ideas I had for how that would go. Until I actually do get to writing that, I recommend reading the story I Am Satoru on FanFictionNet.**


End file.
